


Deep Sleep With A Dream

by rosedrums



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: Wonho just needs to get off. If he stays quiet then he won't wake Hyungwon up.





	Deep Sleep With A Dream

Four weeks. Four weeks without any privacy and anyway to release stress. It had gotten to a point where Hoseok was so tense he could barely sleep. He barely had time to take a long hot shower and getting a massage would leave him embarrassed. His schedule had been so busy that his only down time was when he went to bed.

Even going to bed lacked privacy. It was share a bed or share a room with someone. He got really irritable quickly and could barely calm himself down. He needed this. He only wanted to get himself off before he explodes. 

After a long show he dragged his aching body into his hotel room. Behind him Hyungwon trudges along on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Hoseok went in the shower immediately, not knowing if he would have time in the morning. The had time to sleep for five hours before being chartered off to some event. After drying himself off he slips on some underwear and lays next to an already sleeping Hyungwon.

His shower didn't help soothe his muscles. But he knew what would. In his mind he weighed the pros and cons of jerking off next to his sleeping roommate. He was already hard and his sleep was getting worse the more be pushed it off. Desperate he decides to go along.

Slowly he pulls his dick out of his underwear. That simple touch has him holding back a moan. Visual, he thinks to himself. Using his phone could wake Hyungwon up because of the bright light. Hoseok would have to settle with his imagination. The first person he thinks of is the person who is his reason for being so sneaky.

In his imagination Hyungwon straddles himself on top of him. Hoseok is completely naked and ready to be fucked. While in real life he begins to slowly strokes himself. In his mind kisses are being placed all over his thighs. Attention mainly paid to his tattoos. A hand sneaks up and strokes his balls. While plump lips start kissing the tip. Reality is him circling his thumb over the ultra sensitive tip. One hand on cock and the other covers his mouth to prevent moans.

As Hyungwon starts sucking, Hoseok starts moving his hand up and down at a speedy pace. Trusting himself he removes the hand from his mouth and uses it tease his perky nips. Imagination Hyungwon starts going down on him faster and using his free hands to pinch Hoseok's nipple. When he squeezes his own nipple a whine comes out. 

His hand flies to his mouth while the thought of being caught turns him on more. He bites down on his wrist as he moves faster. Trying hard not to move around or moan loudly. His mind is no longer focused on his fantasy but more on trying not to get caught.

Squirting precum everywhere Hoseok takes the hand from his mouth and grabs a tissue from the bedside table. He gives a pinch to his sensitive nipples and it sets him off. Trembling lightly he covers his chest in his cum. By now he can barely get the energy to clean his chest off.

Half hazardous he sweeps it off with the tissue he then throws on the floor. All this time Hyungwon is still asleep snoring lightly. Maybe in the morning the two could laugh about it but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one sitting. Hope it is good.


End file.
